Retail stores often prefer the use of fractional pallets when displaying products thereon that are for customer purchase. A fractional pallet is typically one-quarter to one-half the size of a full size pallet. Fractional pallets have a significantly smaller footprint than full size pallets, which allows the retail stores to display a greater variety of products within the same size area as a conventional pallet.
In addition, retail stores often prefer the use of fractional plastic pallets instead of fractional wood pallets. Fractional plastic pallets are more aesthetically pleasing than fractional wood pallets, as well as being more sanitary.
As an alternative to fractional plastic pallets, plastic dollies may also be used for moving products. A dolly typically includes a deck supported by casters that can swivel about an axis perpendicular to the deck.